


Blue Herons

by Darka3363



Series: Daybirds [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 'Implied' as in you get repeatedly hit by it, A murder and a funeral, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And we love him like that, Badass Obi-Wan Kenobi, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Canon Rewrite, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't worry no Quinlans were actually really hurt during making of this fic, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Guest appearances of Bant Eerin Luminara Unduli and Maul, Humor, Implied Time Travel, Jedi Council - Freeform, Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Slavery, Movie: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, No beta we die like younglings, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a bastard, Obi-Wan Kenobi is so Done, Obi-Wan Kenobi is the best new dad even if it's not official, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Plausible Deniability, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Qui-Gon Jinn is not a bad dude, Quinlan is a menace and never learns his lesson and we love him that way, Temporary Character Death, The same can't be said of Obi-Wans and Mauls tho, The whole Yoda Lineage is a bunch of trolling bastards actually, We Love and Respect Mace Windu in this house, but also I make him not to make poor life choices during THAT scene, but not that much angst, but nothing graphic so we're in teen rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darka3363/pseuds/Darka3363
Summary: What if Quinlan Vos finished his mission on Tatooine early and went to look for Obi-Wan Kenobi?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos
Series: Daybirds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058186
Comments: 11
Kudos: 241





	Blue Herons

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, there's just not enought of ObiQuin fics, be it platonical or romantic, so I decided to fix this o/

This motherfucking son of a bitch is here, thinks Quinlan, before reaching out with the Force, while pretending he's drinking this vile engine fuel people on Tatooine call alcohol. Or rather actually drinking it, because he's not some kind of a pussy to pass on the alcohol, no matter how disgusting it is.

'Obes?'

Ugh, this thing is really the worst, it feels like drinking the cheapest kind of paint scrubbing mix, thinks Quinlan, taking another sip. Just the kind Obi-Wan drinks when he is absolutely done with everything and everyone and stressed out from Mandalore to Hoth and back, and his mission for the evening is to get absolutely shitfaced to take the edge of, without care about the taste. Or rather, the worse it tasted, the better. Why is Obi-Wan torturing his taste buds during those days, it's anyone's guess, but who is Quinlan to stop, or even question him about that? Especially seeing as he joins in most of the days, which makes him question if he really is a masochist, like Garen tries to convince everyone, including Vos himself.

'Quinlan?'

'What are you doing on Tatooine?'

'Will of the Force, I presume.'

'Your impression of your Master is a bad one, especially seeing as he almost never uses sarcasm. Speaking of which, he seems to have adopted someone.'

'Again?' Quinlan hears exasperation clearly in Obi-Wan's mental voice. Oh, this guy is tired, isn't he. Vos is going to sit with him and his ship polishing liquid he calls alcohol after finishing their respective missions, isn't he.

Oh, of course Quinlan is, if Obi-Wan is going to become an addict before turning thirty, so is Quinlan, if only because they do all the fun things and make terrible, terrible decisions together, while Luminara silently judges them for their life decisions from afar.

She's too smart to join them, and Quinlan wonders why they aren't as smart as her. Must be a Luminara thing. And a Bant thing. And literally everyone else's thing, but if you're named Obi-Wan Kenobi or Quinlan Vos, then you were born an idiot.

How people perceive the two of them as smart people, is anyone's guess. Master Windu and their friends have never been fooled.

'Looks like it. Hey, where are you, I'll come visit you' sends Quinlan, finishing his drink.

'Aren't you on a mission right now?'

'The mission's finished, I was just waiting for the right time and a good excuse to leave Tatooine.'

'Well, then who am I to stop you, in that case? We crashed—'

'Of _course_ you crashed.'

'—on a desert north from Mos Espa', Obi-Wan continues without even acknowledging Quinlan's comment.

'Give me an hour and I'll be there.'

'One would think you'll be there in half that time.'

And Quinlan knows Obi-Wan is just egging him on with his mocking, he _knows_ , it's Obi-Wan's go to tactics, and yet—

'You are so _on_.'

As always, he's not able to resist it.

~*~

It took him twenty minutes to get to Obi-Wan.

~*~

"Obes!"

Quinlan throws himself at Obi-Wan, knowing it will piss off the Padawan, if only because they're both still technically on their missions and should behave like professionals. As if it ever stopped Vos from doing whatever the hell he wanted to.

And technically they're also in public, which always makes Obi-Wan squint at affections.

"Get off me, you're heavy!" And yet he was still able to stay on his feet, which only means Quinlan needs to try harder next time.

"Now tell me, what mission are you on and what the hell are you doing on Tatooine. And 'Will of the Force' does not, in fact, count as a reason. Spill."

"Quinlan Vos, if you just could stop doing your best to suffocate me—"

"You have surprisingly good air circulation for someone who's suffocating," but Quinlan stops his choke hold on Obi-Wan and lets the Padawan properly breathe, but he doesn't stop holding him.

Of course, Kenobi has to be a bitch and makes a show of how he almost died in his quiet, bastardly way, but eventually, he starts speaking:

"Our hyperdrive had a fatal failure, and we landed here instead of literally anywhere else, so I really, really don't know how to explain this better than 'The Will of the Force', Quin. And I tried to fix it, but there's no way I can do it. The hyperdrive motivator has been essentially burnt to dust."

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit, indeed."

"And you're doing nothing?"

"Oh no. Qui-Gon and Handmaiden Naberrié have gone to the town to find the parts."

"And by that, you've made a horrible, horrible mistake, because your Master had adopted someone. Again."

"Not that I had any say in who is going out and who stays, but yes. Now, can you finally stop hugging me? People are staring."

"No."

~*~

When Padme, Qui-Gon and Anakin come back to the ship, Quinlan is sporting an impressive bruise under his jaw, and curls up in pain on the sand, while Obi-Wan rests his foot on Vos' shoulder, not letting him move even an inch. The Padawan's face is perfectly serene and put together, but Qui-Gon easily can see the inferno in Kenobi's stormy eyes.

Maybe he'll wait with questioning from where did Obi-Wan dig up Knight Vos until the Padawan calms down.

"This is what you get when you make Obi-Wan mad, Anakin. Make sure to learn how not to earn his ire, and _never_ cross him."

"Uh, sure thing, Mister Jinn," answers the boy a little unsurely.

Padme frowns from that casual display of violence, even if she only sees the results of it.

"I thought Padawan Kenobi is better than to resort to violence, Master Jedi."

"Oh, it's a special case. For them it's just roughhousing. Usually Obi-Wan wouldn't hurt a fly, but Knight Vos is known for his particular knack of knowing exactly what buttons to push to make himself a target of… this particular show of affection from Obi-Wan."

"Show of affection?!"

"Exactly," and like a bastard, Qui-Gon refuses to elaborate further, choosing instead to confront his temperamental Padawan.

Who finally stopped glaring daggers at Knight Vos, and instead looked at Qui-Gon.

He still doesn't remove his foot from laying Quinlan.

"I didn't expect you back so soon, Master, welcome back," Obi-Wan knows exactly how tricky it can prove to get ship parts on hostile planets, so two days for him is really fast at this point, unless they're on planets like Coruscant. "Do you have the parts? I'm afraid there is simply no way to repair the hyperdrive," Kenobi asks with a calm voice, as if he isn't stomping on a man under his shoe.

"Hello Master Jinn," wheezes Quinlan, proving that he still has some manners. Beating them into Quinlan's skull was an exercise in heavenly patience, or so claimed Tholme. The Master also said he started greatly to appreciate green calming tea with Jogan fruit during that time.

"Hello, Knight Vos. One would think you'll finally learn your lesson."

"Oh, but Master, where would be fun in that?"

"Well, you certainly wouldn't be in pain in the first place. Or under Obi-Wan's heel."

"You say that as if I didn't like being under his heel—" now, that is just too much information Qui-Gon never wanted to know about his Padawan's sex life and he really, really doesn't need to know any details. "—Ow! Obi, that was uncalled for!" Screamed Vos, massaging his arm, after Obi-Wan almost crushed it.

Kenobi merely raises his brow at Vos' antics.

"Don't even try to pretend you're that hurt, you fool."

"You're mean!"

"Oh, boohoo, because I care."

"… _Rude_."

"Get up and make yourself look pristine," says Obi-Wan, lifting his foot.

"And whose fault is it that I don't look at the top of my game?" Says Quinlan, doing just as Kenobi said.

"Yours, of course, I did try to be civil with you, but then you decided to be difficult."

Vos grumbles something under his breath, but Obi-Wan grins with his most charming smile.

"Why do I even like you? Every time I meet you, I end up being abused by you _somehow_."

"C'mon, I'll even let you use my fresher. And besides, you give as much as you take, I have no doubt you will repay me for that," Kenobi says, clapping Vos' still hurting shoulder, because he's a bitch.

"You can bet your ass I will."

"I would answer that, but unfortunately, literal children are here, and so I will restrain myself."

"As if it could stop you. Just say it."

Obi-Wan says nothing, but Quinlan is suddenly beet-red, which is an achievement, taking his dark skin under account.

"Obi-Wan!"

"You wanted an answer, so I gave you one."

Qui-Gon looks at Anakin, who's watching Quinlan and Obi-Wan bickering as they go back to the ship with increasing confusion on his face.

"And they like each other?"

"They are best friends," laughs Qui-Gon. "Don't try to understand them – no one was really able to figure out how their relationship works, but it works and makes them both happy, so who are we to dissect it into little pieces for our amusement?"

"Children? But there's only— does he think _I'm_ a _child_?" Asks Padmé, clearly outraged.

"He doesn't think you're incompetent in your job or such," starts Qui-Gon "but rather that you're a fourteen-year old, while he's twenty-five. That's an eleven-year gap between you and him, and so he might feel rather uncomfortable when it comes to some topics related to, let's say, human biology and race survival when you're present."

"Race survi… val," at this point Padmé realises what was Master Jinn talking about, and she flushed.

"Oh, you mean things like sex?" Anakin, it seems, knows not what a tact is.

"Yes, young one." Qui-Gon looks much too smug for Padme's liking. Must be one of those Jedi things.

"Yeah, that makes sense, some of the older slaves aren't very comfortable talking to us, kids, about it too, but they hafta because sometimes that's a line between being sold and being left in a desert and being blowed up, so we needed to know. My mom says she wishes she didn't need to have this talk with me, but she also knows it might've helped me in the long run, so she talked with me about that anyway."

Now, that's just sad, thinks Master Jinn. And it's sad Qui-Gon can't even bring himself to feel more than that about the little boy and his life — not from the lack of empathy, but rather from the experience his life as a Jedi has given him.

But Handmaiden Naberrié is outraged enough for both of them, so the Master thinks it's fine.

~*~

"What should we watch while we're here?" Asks Vos, leaving the fresher and looking much better.

"Maybe we should firstly ask if you can even stay here. It is not our ship, you know."

"Isn't it kinda too late for that 'tho? I've already invited myself in. But I guess I should ask if the Naboo Representative Force is gonna let me hitch the ride back to Coruscant."

"Hm, that would be a polite thing to do."

"You were gonna smuggle me anyway, I know it."

Obi-Wan only smiles at him.

Quinlan sits at the top of the small bed, adjusts the pillow to his liking, and pulls Obi-Wan to himself, so that the Padawan's back was comfortably located on the Kiffar's chest; he slots his head on Kenobi's shoulder, and takes out the holopad to search through his downloaded movies.

"Nah, not this one, I've already watched it."

"I do love your running commentary 'tho."

"You don't when you watch the movie for the first time."

"True."

They scroll through the list, when suddenly the door to Obi-Wan's room opens.

"Oh! Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I was just exploring the ship and, and—" Anakin's tongue started twisting on words.

Obi-Wan looks at Quinlan, who just shrugs.

"Wanna watch a movie with us?"

"A movie?"

"Sure, have you seen any before?"

"Not really, and besides slaves weren't allowed such things anyway."

Obi-Wan, for all that he loves his Master dearly, is going to kill Qui-Gon. The whole Coruscant will mourn his unfortunate passing to the Force.

Why does Kenobi always learn such things, _important information_ , by a chance and not, for example, _from his own Master_?

"Calm down Obes, you'll scare the kid."

"Yes, yes, sorry, just. This is so typical for Master Jinn to conveniently forget to tell me such important things."

"Oh shit, you're pissed."

"No, I'm not. I'm just disappointed."

"That's even worse. Okay, come on Ani, you'll learn why kids in the whole Galaxy love watching movies. You can even make Obi-Wan into your personal chair and pillow, he's very comfortable to lay on."

"Hey" Obi-Wan weakly protested, but didn't stop Anakin from sitting on his lap.

"Let's watch a movie, and later I'll rip Qui-Gon a new one, because I swear to all that's holy—"

"Oh, look, what do you think? Aalya loves that one. It's about a wizard who didn't know he was a wizard, and suddenly gets an invitation to the magic school and has a lot of adventures."

"I think it'll hit a little too close to home. But what about that one? A classic."

"You just love that the author of the books the movie's based on is a nerd, just like you. And you like the motive with the rings."

"Maybe, but you love this trilogy too."

"The sad truth is that you're right. So let's rewatch the whole thing for the hundred time."

~*~

Much, much later, Qui-Gon Jinn finds his apprentice, his foundling and his tag-along sleeping in Obi-Wan's bed, the holopad showing off the last of the end credits. He smiles under his nose, takes the blanket from the floor and covers all three of them, before taking a holopicture of them.

Although, usually it is Knight Vos that is plastered on top of Obi-Wan, and not the other way around. Maybe they decided to change their routine? Or maybe it was because Anakin is there, and Quinlan graciously allowed the boy to use his favorite pillow? Qui-Gon will never know, if only because he does value his life and Obi-Wan can and will be a devious, vicious little shit when it suits him.

For all sometimes Mace says he's an idiot and wonders how Jinn is still alive, and in relatively good shape even, he's far from stupid and knows when he can teaser and put up a fight and when not. Usually. Most of the time, he still hiccups here and there, but who doesn't? It is in any creature's nature to make mistakes after all.

Obi-Wan is a rather private person that doesn't like showing his affections to the world — and it's not because he's shy, but rather he believed such things as too precious to just let anyone see it. He also doesn't feel the need to be affectionate all the time, like some people do. Actually, most of the time Obi-Wan doesn't even like being touched. By anyone.

Except, it seems, Quinlan Vos. And while he can stand Qui-Gon's casual touches for much longer than that of any other person, it still is leagues away from the level of comfort he shows when Bant hugs him, and Jinn won't even mention how Vos seems to not have a time limit on the touching, as long as they don't have a visible audience. It's hard to admit to himself, but Qui-Gon is a little jealous of the Knight.

Casual touches are, after all, Qui-Gon's love language, as Master Yan Dooku and Mace can confirm. With a haunted look in their eyes sometimes.

Qui-Gon _was_ a rather clingy, insecure teenager, he can admit easily. And both his poor old Master and best friend for the burnt for it. And Tahl too, but mostly Yan and Mace.

Jinn's pretty sure he already apologized for it, but maybe he should send another fruit basket to Dooku. And give Windu a holorecording of the newest edition of one of Kavila's works — he's still very fond of theater, even if he had to give up a career as an actor to become a Councilman.

As Master Jocasta says, the Council's gain was theater's loss.

Looking at the trio again, Jinn now thinks how Anakin had to worm his way into Obi-Wan's graces so quickly for him to let the little Skywalker go as far as to sleep on him. Or maybe it is because the boy is just that — a small child, Obi-Wan has never had any problems with kids throwing themselves on him, not like he would have with fellow adults, whether he knows them or not.

Now that Qui-Gon thinks about it, maybe _that_ is the root of the 'problem'. Not that someone touches Obi-Wan, but rather who they represent.

Jinn is Obi-Wan's Master, and even if it allows them for some leeway with affections, his Padawan looks at their partnership as a very official thing, no matter how informal they are in private with each other, while he views Knight Vos, and maybe even Anakin, as equals to him. Maybe _that's_ the real cause of his uncomfortableness with touch, and not any other thing.

Wow. He has never thought about it like that. Probably mostly because Vos always seemed to be an exception to Obi-Wan, and vice versa.

He just, kind of accepted that Obi-Wan just doesn't like casual touches, period, and moved on, without any deeper thought. Qui-Gon guessed Obi-Wan is like Mace in that regard — not big on touching, or casual skin to skin contact at all, which is not a crime. Some people just don't like anyone touching them, they're just wired this way, and who is Jinn to judge them for that? Everyone is different with different needs, and Qui-Gon will accept them for who they are, just like he accepts Mace for being a jackass, his own Master for being an asshole, his Grandmaster for being a troll, and his Padawan for being a bastard.

…

Maybe he should change the people he hangs out with. Being surrounded by mean people can't be good for him.

Nah.

~*~

"So I was technically kidnapped by Naboo, huh. Or I'm in the process of being kidnapped?"

"Only technically, because you wanted for this to be the outcome, Quin. Qui-Gon probably guessed you would ask if you can join us, and did the legwork for you."

"Yeah, I should get him a fruit basket or something. What does he like to eat?"

"Just give him a box of mint chocolate, and you should be square."

"Thanks, I'll do that."

Anakin is walking next to them to the common dining area, looking at the ship with hearts in his eyes.

"So, kiddo, you like the ship so far?"

"Oh yeah, it's awesome! I wonder if they let me see the hyperdrive, and the whole core system, would be awesome to see it."

"Ah, right, you like the engineer stuff, Qui-Gon mentioned you made a droid for you mom at some point?"

"Yes!" And Anakin goes into full detail about how he built the robot, answering any questions Obi-Wan or Quinlan had.

Vos has noticed how Kenobi tries not to use the 'Master' title in front of Anakin, even if he still slips sometimes, but he ignores it for the time being. He knows Obi-Wan as he knows the insides of his pockets, after all, and the Padawan tries to be considerate to the kid who spent all his life as a slave, which Quinlan thinks as a very sweet thing to do.

Especially as he knows Jinn won't mind Obi-Wan using his first name by itself, and actually Quinlan thinks the Master will encourage Obi-Wan to use it more often. He's hinted Kenobi before to just use his name, but in some cases Obi-Wan really seemed to have a stick up his ass, and he was carefully not acknowledging it, to Jinn's frustration.

They finally were able to get to the dining area, where the Queen and her entourage were already sitting at the table together with Master Qui-Gon.

"Padawan Kenobi, Knight Vos, youngling Skywalker, good to see you again," says Amidala with a warm smile. And Vos knows her name only because Kenobi gave him and Anakin a crash course on who's in the ship with them.

"Your highness," responds Obi-Wan, smiling back and nodding his head. Some of the Handmaidens giggle and flush.

It seems Obi-Wan once again charmed the pants off some high profile people. Not that Quinlan is really surprised at this point, but it is still hilarious how sometimes Obi-Wan accidentally seduces so many people just by being himself.

Or at least as much himself as he can be in an official capacity, because he has never been a gentleman to Quinlan, which is _rude_.

He wouldn't have Obi-Wan any other way.

"I heard you were sleeping in one room this night, I hope you didn't feel too crowded," says Handmaiden Naberrié.

"Ah, no, we just fell asleep while watching a movie, so we didn't even notice any discomfort."

"Oh yeah! That movie was amazing, with wizards and rings and bad guys, and—"

"Anakin."

"Oh, sorry Obi-Wan," says Anakin sheepishly.

"Don't worry about that, but remember what I told you before," he responds warmly.

Not only Obi-Wan gave a crash course about the people on the ship, but also he gave Anakin a speech on how to behave in a polite company. While by no means he expects Anakin to be able to immediately act like a diplomat, Kenobi _will_ try to teach him how to at least be able to pretend to be one. For his own good later on, if nothing else.

Always a teacher, that Obi-Wan.

"His excitement is adorable, Padawan Kenobi, you shouldn't just shut him down like that," frowns Naberrié.

"We are very fortunate that you aren't offended by that, but there are people in the Galaxy who aren't so merciful, so it's better for Anakin to learn this lesson now, where he is allowed to make such mistakes," responds Obi-Wan calmly, but firmly. "It will serve him well later on," he finishes, putting a hand on Anakin's head and ruffling his hair, at which Skywalker tries to get away from Kenobi, but giggling nonetheless.

Something about the Handmaiden Naberrié bugs Quinlan, but he's not exactly sure _what_ exactly, and so he will keep it to himself. For now, at the very least, the moment he and Obi-Wan have some privacy, he will grill Kenobi for answers he needs.

A side effect of being a Shadow and whatnot.

She's a little too… _outspoken_ for a simple Handmaiden, no matter how much the Queen trusts her judgment or lets her lead the conservation. Something just isn't right.

They sit at the table, Anakin between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, and start eating breakfast. Of course, the whole cuisine is Nabooian, of which Quinlan isn't the biggest fan, but is not as impolite or as fussy with food choices as not to eat it. Besides, Nabooian food is not a spicy one, for which Vos is forever grateful, because he just can't handle spiciness. It's more of Kenobi's tastes, he much more prefers mild food, but instead richly flavored, and he can't enjoy the flavors if he has to battle his burning stomach instead.

But unfortunately, Nabooian food is mild period, even in flavors, and while it isn't enough to put it on the bottom of the list, it also doesn't put it at the top, like the Alderaan food, which by far is Quinlan's most favourite.

Even Kiffu's food doesn't hold a candle against Alderaan cuisine, and Vos _adores_ Kiffu's food.

"—and we can give Knight Vos his own room to stay in until we reach Coruscant, but it means that either you or Anakin will have to stay in one room with Padawan Kenobi."

"Oh, no need to do that at all, I'll just crash Obi-Wan's room."

Kenobi rolls his eyes at him.

"I never said you can crash in my room, Vos."

"Oh, you didn't have to, I just invited myself in."

"Really? Then maybe I should just let you sleep on the floor then."

"We can easily transport—" starts Handmaiden Naberrié, but Quinlan interrupts her.

"Careful Obi, otherwise I'll unleash another Prank War on your unsuspecting ass."

"Please don't," says Qui-Gon with a weak voice, "the last one lasted for three months until in the end it was Mace, of all people, who won."

"It was beautiful, and you know it Master," responds Quinlan. "I am not even mad for that, it was that awesome. I just can't make myself angry that neither Obi-Wan nor I won."

"I must agree. I quite literally thought I would die that day."

"Of course, that's the one thing you liked the best of everything he's done. The execution was the work of _art_."

"And don't forget how much preparation he had to put in. To this day I am left in awe. He had to be planning that since the day we declared war."

Qui-Gon is _not_ going to be the one to admit Obi-Wan that he's right in this case.

"Um. Who's 'Mace'?" Asks Anakin, puzzled.

"The Master of the Order, Mace Windu. He's in charge, basically," responds Obi-Wan easily.

"Wow."

"Oh yeah, he's a badass, make sure to listen to him when he talks and don't piss him off too much, because he can make your life much harder than usual."

"Which you know best, don't you Quin?"

"Pot met the kettle."

"Yeah, but I get off much easier, because I have Qui-Gon as a Master, and as Master Mace says, that's usually enough of a punishment for my sins."

"Hey," Jinn protests weakly. It seems weak protests that don't amount to much are a thing Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan do, Anakin thinks.

"Two words. Aggressive adoptions."

"You get along with animals just fine."

"But not so much with your little botanical projects, I'm afraid."

"Oh yeah, I remember when one of those tried to throw you out of the window of your shared rooms."

"I was also dosed with aphrodisiac on more than one occasion," answers Obi-Wan, still serene, but there's a haunted look in his eyes.

"And at least three of them tried to strangle you."

"That too."

"One even tried to drown you. The other one tried to set you on fire."

"You got your point across, Vos, you don't need to drag this on. In summary, almost every single plant you brought in in some way tried to kill me," says Kenobi dryly, looking at Qui-Gon.

Who, wisely, is not responding to that, and just sips his tea. One of the Handmaidens, Dormé, rolls her eyes, while Saché giggles under her nose.

"Wait. Where's Jar Jar?"

"Oh, I locked him in the closet for the time being," says Qui-Gon.

"Thank the Force."

"No, you should thank me, I did it. Without the use of the Force."

Obi-Wan raises an unimpressed brow at Jinn.

" _Thank you_ Master Jinn," Kenobi responds in a voice dryer than Tatooine.

"You're certainly welcome, Padawan," says Qui-Gon smugly, while Quinlan snickers.

Their whole Lineage is full of assholes, and Quinlan absolutely approves.

~*~

When they return to their room after they finally successfully wrestled Anakin to his own bed, Vos corners Kenobi.

"Nope, we're not having sex in a ship full of kids undergoing their puberty."

"What— no, I didn't think of that. But you do raise a very good point. Nevermind, what's up with that Naberrié gal?"

"Why do you think I know anything?" asks Obi-Wan neutrally.

Quinlan only looks at him bemused.

"Oh, alright. She's the real Queen Amidala, and the one that pretends to be the Queen is actually a decoy."

"Now, was it so hard to say? And did they tell you that, or—?"

"I worked it out myself after the first five minutes of interactions with the 'Queen' and 'Handmaiden'," admits Kenobi. "If Padmé really wants to actually blend in with her Handmaidens, she really should start watching her mouth. Maybe develop a system of hand signs too."

"She's too outspoken for a simple servant."

"Exactly."

"They're all good at acting, but they could use some pointers."

"Maybe you should give them to them, then?"

"And why didn't you do it still?"

"Plausible deniability."

"Ah yes, the actual best weapon of any Jedi."

Quinlan releases Obi-Wan from the corner and they sit on the small bed. Or rather, Vos sits on Kenobi's lap while the Padawan sits on the bed.

"Well, no sex, but cuddling and making out should be good in your books, right?" Asks Vos, sneaking his hands under Obi-Wan's robes.

"I thought you'll never ask."

~*~

A few days later they are on Coruscant, and Anakin is in _awe_.

He can stay up on the sky without ever touching the face of the planet! How wicked it was.

And the Temple is _huge_ , and warm, and beautiful, and they have droids and humans, and Togrutas, and Kel Dors, and so much more species than Anakin ever saw on Tatooine, speaking in just as many languages. He's quite sure he saw a group of seven people, and each one of them is talking a different language, and everyone seems to understand all of them. That's so awesome.

"Okay, I need to give my report to the Council of the First Knowledge," says Quinlan, going the opposite direction than them.

"Don't get into trouble while I'm not with you."

"Obi-Wan, it's as though you don't even know me. See ya later."

"Yeah, yeah."

They make their way to the turbolift, and Anakin has never been in one, and it is so fast and cool, and exciting.

After getting out of it, passing a Padawan sitting in the foyer, reading a datapad.

"Oh, Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi! Welcome back. Let me just check you in and you should be able to give your report to Master Windu," then the Padawan looks at Anakin. "Did you adopt someone _again_? And is the parent aware of it _this time_ ," they ask suspiciously.

"The mother is aware, don't worry. Besides, it was only once."

"And once is more than enough, Master Jinn. Oh, request accepted, you can go right in."

"Thank you, Padawan Delin."

"We still up for the Sabbac Sunday, Obi-Wan?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then, Der," responds Kenobi, going inside the chamber.

The room has twelve comfortably looking chairs inside, and each of it is occupied by someone. Anakin can count eleven different species, which is _awesome_.

Everything about the Jedi Temple seems to be so awesome that…

Anakin doesn't know if he'll be able to fit in with them.

And if he doesn't fit in with them…

Will they throw him away? Will they force Anakin to go back to Tatooine to be a slave again? And no matter how wonderful it would be to see his mom again, Anakin really, really doesn't want to be a slave again, and he really dislikes Tatooine. And the Skywalker doesn't care if it's a desert planet or not, he just doesn't like it because it has slavery, and people should never be forced to be slaves, even Anakin knows that.

The Black guy sitting in the middle chair makes Anakin do some kind of test, which is fine, and he really hopes he did well in it, maybe they won't throw him away if he does well.

They start discussing again, and most of the talk goes over Anakin's head, but the longer Obi-Wan listens to Masters talking, the more he looks as if Tusken Raiders just demolished his home and took all the water supplies. And, Anakin thinks further, he doesn't really focus on the part of his training of the talk, and more on the whole prophecy thing, whatever that even means. Everyone and their grandmas know that prophecies and seeing the future is a bantha crap, right?

…Right?

Before Anakin has the chance to think about it further, Qui-Gon's voice catches his interest again:

"He's the Chosen One. You must—"

"Qui-Gon, shut the fuck up."

Qui-Gon shuts the fuck up.

As does the whole Jedi Council, because it is at the very least unusual for padawan Kenobi to drop all pretenses of dignity when he has an audience, let alone for him to swear in the same sentence. He's surprisingly like his grandmaster that way, for all he has never met the man before.

Obi-Wan pinches his nose, looks up to the ceiling as if he was entering a new phase of suffering and sighs loudly, after which he takes out his comm, and dials a number. After a while, a blurry holo appears.

"Hello?"

"Quinlan Vos, I am going to end you, and then myself, because we're kriffing _morons_ ," and just as Vos was opening his mouth to either protest or to question the Padawan, Obi-Wan mercilessly hangs up on him, without any explanation whatsoever.

And Anakin watches all of this, with confusion and awe in his eyes for Obi-Wan, because the Padawan didn't seem all _that_ interesting at first, despite being really nice, but now, seeing just how he executed a power-move after a power-move, quickly taking control of the whole room by saying one, just one simple sentence. He is absolutely _brutal_ , without even resorting to the violence.

And Anakin?

Anakin has never seen anything like that before. It was _awesome_. He knew already that Obi-Wan is pretty great, but this right here was just the next level.

Obi-Wan in the meanwhile ignores incoming calls from Quinlan, and instead focuses on his ever growing headache, mulling over how he is going to explain this… misunderstanding to the council and his master. And Anakin too, the poor boy deserves it after the last few days he has had.

~*~

"What do you mean by 'The prophecy is fake'?"

"Exactly that. It is fake. Remember the time when Vos and I have been time-displaced? When we both were seventeen?" Obi-Wan doesn't wait for the confirmation and continues: "we got a hold of some alcohol with some of our friends over there, and we did not make the best of choices, to put it frankly. One of which, apparently, was awakening our inner poets and writing one text in three different languages, which was supposed to mean 'each one of us is, in a way, a Chosen One', because one of us got inspired by watching _a falling plate that didn't break once it hit the floor, of all things_ , and now, over a thousand years later, this poem comes back to haunt me for my bad decision-making. It probably doesn't help that two of those languages are effectively dead at this point, and the people translating it probably took different, albeit similar language, probably from the same language family even, to translate it into something much more comprehensive, but unfortunately, the language choice was far from perfect, which means—"

"In its very nature, the translation wrong is."

"Yes," Kenobi sighs heavily, looking equal parts embarrassed, angry and resigned.

"A lot to think about you gave us, young Kenobi, didn't you, hmm?"

"I'm sorry, Master Yoda."

"Sorry, you don't need to be, a misunderstanding of the nature of the text, we are the culprits, and the victims of. What we already knew, it confirms – not to look to the old prophecies for the guidance, we should. Look at the Galaxy with fresh eyes, we should, like a youngling, but with the master's experience."

This was definitely an equivalent of getting hit with a wet rug across the head for Qui-Gon. Or a gimmer stick to his shins.

Suddenly, there's a knocking to the doors, and without any invitation, Quinlan Vos lets himself in.

"What do you mean by ending me and then you? What the hell did we do this time for you to think about murdering us again? Talk to me, Obi-Wan, or I swear to the Force—"

"We will never drink again while we have paper or a pad close to us."

Quinlan blinks.

"What."

"You heard me."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that some idiot took our drunken poetry, tried to translate it, and decided it's a prophecy about a Chosen One."

"What."

"I would strangle you right now, but unfortunately, there are witnesses here, and I don't exactly fancy murdering everyone present in this room."

"You know if I die they will immediately get on your case."

"Not if I do it right." At that Qui-Gon shudders. It sounded a little too close to what master Yan would say, and he's still fairly sure the both of them never met before.

Yoda, the trolling bastard, is cackling at his misery, Jinn is sure. Why is their Lineage full of bastards? Why they can't have charming, cute, and adorable people like Plo Koon?

"But more important is, what do you want, Anakin?" The sudden change of the topic almost gave Anakin a whiplash.

"What?"

"What do you want, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks again. "Do you actually want to be a Jedi Knight—"

"Of course I do!"

"—or are you saying that because you're afraid we'll throw you out if you say no?" Kenobi hits the bull's eye.

Anakin doesn't respond, and Obi-Wan sighs.

"We wouldn't do that, you know. We're not cruel."

"I, I just, I promised mom—"

"I'm pretty sure your mom wouldn't mind if you didn't become a Jedi as long as you're _happy_ and free, you know. You said you want to see all the Galaxy right? You don't have to be a Jedi Knight to do that. You don't need to be a Jedi at all to do that."

"Why are you saying it like that? Aren't all Jedi Knights?"

"Oh, I do it because I think our definition of a 'Knight' and a 'Jedi' wildly differs from yours; let me explain," smiles Obi-Wan, "A Jedi is a person who was brought up by the Order, knows the Jedi culture and lives in it, and was taught from a young age to be a Jedi, to put it simply. A Knight is just a rank that an apprentice, we call them Padawans, reaches after their promotion, and it doesn't exactly mean we are battling with anyone, or that we are soldiers. Some Knights specialize in negotiations, some in combat, some in piloting, and some in a medical field. Some of us stay in the Temple, some of us go out to the Galaxy. Even if our family is small, it is still very varied, and all of us have different talents. Not everyone is able to talk with politicians for hours, just as not everyone is able to stand the sight of blood. But for all of us, one thing is universal: a Jedi's life is not an easy one. There's an actual Code — a set of rules and directions that we are expected to follow to the best of our abilities, and it is not an easy thing, or for everyone. Moreover, a Jedi is constantly tried, and is constantly put before seemingly impossible questions and situations. For example, if you had an option of killing one person, or five people, who would you kill?"

"Um. One person."

"And what if that person was your mom? Would you still let her die, if it meant you can save five other people?"

Anakin doesn't respond.

"Those are the things we, as the Jedi, often need to confront. I won't tell you an answer to that, because you need to find it for yourself, but know this: oftentimes, Jedi come across much harder moral questions than this one. And we _need_ to choose what would be the best, the moral choice, even if you don't agree with it, even if you hate yourself afterwards for it, or even if people hate you for that."

"What would you do, Anakin, if you met a son of your greatest enemy, a son that never did anything wrong to you, or other people, but also doesn't actively fight against his father? Would you take him captive to make the father surrender to you? Would you kill him for a crime that his father committed, and he's just a boy that loves his family; or would you let him go?" Quinlan asks, uncharacteristically seriously.

Anakin doesn't respond.

"I don't say it because I don't like you," continues Kenobi, "quite the opposite actually; I say this because you _deserve_ to know what you would be getting into, if you choose to stay with us. You deserve to have a _choice_ in that regard."

"Anakin," says Master Windu," tell you what: we will admit you to the crèche, where you will learn more about our culture and expectations and traditions, for two years as a start. I don't want you to think about the questions Kenobi or Vos asked at the beginning, but you will have them in a datapad we will give you, and you will think about them six months before the two years end, and after that period, you will answer them, and you will decide if the Jedi life is for you, or not, okay?"

Skywalker is silent for a moment, but at last he nods.

"And even if you decide you don't want to be a Jedi, there is a variety of paths available for our younglings," continues Mace, "because not all of our children even want to be a Jedi, and you'll probably learn why in the near future, and so if they decide to, for example, try their luck in the circus," it is such an unexpected turn of a sentence that Anakin couldn't help but giggle a little, "because many of the Jedi travel constantly, it means there probably _is_ a Jedi that knows someone in charge of the circus, and they might help you learn the profession, and maybe even give you a job of your dreams. You can, quite literally, become anyone you want to. You have a choice, and that is a very precious thing that should never be taken lightly, or for granted."

~*~

"I'm not so sure you even would wanna be in their Lineage kiddo, if you decide to stay with us after your two year trial period," says Quinlan, when they finally leave the Council Chamber.

"Excuse me—" starts outraged Obi-Wan.

"Because they have just the _worst_ luck you will ever see in this Galaxy."

"We do _not_ —"

"Oh yeah? Then what about the time you were thirteen, were accidentally shipped off to Bantomeer, got kidnapped and were in the forced labor camp, while your soon to be Master was looking for you to take you as his Padawan? Or how somehow you got into the radar of a fallen Jedi, who _also_ happened to have a bone to pick with Master Qui-Gon, and all of it ended in a bloody mess? Or maybe that time on Melidaan, when your _Master_ was knocked unconscious and shipped off to some backwater planet with no way to contact the Temple, and it just so happened he took your lightsaber, because he decided to make your mission a lesson on how you don't need a weapon to be able to negotiate for peace, while also trying to get Master Tahl back to where she actually could get the medical care she needed? And then you got caught in the war, because no one was there to supervise you, and all available, fully functioning adults at the time were some maniacs that shouldn't be trusted to be rational? And the Council didn't even know about anything you got up to on Melidaan, because your Master is so often displaced that they only start worrying about him after a _year_ of him going missing."

Qui-Gon at least has the decency to look sheepish.

"Or when you not once, not even twice, but you had the cheek to fall into the gundark's nest _five times_?"

"You're saying that as if I planned it," frowns Obi-Wan.

"Three times, maybe not, but I'm convinced you fell into one at least once just to be a bitch. And while we're talking about bitches, maybe we finally should talk about how you accidentally _started a sex cult_ —"

"Stop it, you sucker, there are children present."

"Only one, and he's from Tatooine, I'm sure he heard worse."

"Besides, I did not start a cult." Obi-Wan continues as if Vos never interrupted him.

"Oh, so those holopaintings I've seen of you were completely coincidental?"

"Contrary to your belief, I am not the only redhead in the Galaxy, and humans are known to have similar features, if you didn't know. We don't have hereditary facial tattoos like Kiffars do to easily identify us on sight."

"Maybe, but there aren't that many bluish-gray eyed redheads wearing Jedi clothes with a beauty mark under their right eye in the Galaxy now, are there?"

"I hate you."

"I hate you too," Quinlan throws an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Now, let's go get the console and play some games, while we're shipped off to Naboo."

" _Mortal Kombat_?"

Qui-Gon cringes.

"Yeah, sure, why not. Oh come with us, Anakin, it'll be fun," Quinlan smiles broadly.

"Um, shouldn't I go to the crèche now?"

"We'll take you there later, after the mission, because if somehow _I_ got roped in it, so are you as of now. Besides, I get the feeling you'll be needed on Naboo with us," responds Vos seriously.

~*~

"You will stay there," says Qui-Gon, gesturing at Anakin in the starfighter, not letting the Skywalker to start an argument, while the Master, Vos and Kenobi make their way to the hangar bay to hunt down a _Sith_ of all things.

How the fuck does even Obi-Wan get into such situations is beyond Quinlan. A Sith, really? Only with Kenobi's Luck kicking right in.

He knew he should've just stayed in bed today. Or better yet, stay at home in the Jedi Temple, far, _far_ away from this mess on Naboo. He did not subscribe to this. He shouldn't let the Council make him go to this mission.

"I want a refund on our friendship, Obi-Wan."

"Tough luck, we don't accept refunds."

"Of course you don't. Hope Anakin actually listened to Master Jinn and stayed put."

"I won't take that bet."

"I wouldn't either. Let's go catch up to your Master, kill that guy and call it a day."

"This is the best idea you had in the last half a year."

~*~

This Sith _reeks_ of the Dark Side, the oily feeling making Quinlan's skin crawl.

And it seems not only his, judging by the slight frown on Obi-Wan's face.

All of them power on the lightsabers, although in the Zabrak's case, it is more of a staff than a lightsaber, but those are details Quinlan doesn't care to focus on.

Later, he wishes he actually was focusing on those details, because now he's hanging off the side of the cat walk with Master Jinn, while Obi-Wan pushes the Sith into the corner.

Unfortunately, before they can catch up to the Padawan, both Quinlan and Qui-Gon get separated from Obi-Wan and the Sith by the force fields.

"We need to turn those off _somehow_ , before this thing kills him."

"Peace, Quinlan, your emotions won't help us there. Besides, those fields will open up by themselves, and we don't know if by destroying the power output we won't turn on a secondary power system that will make the force fields turn on permanently."

"I know, I know, but—" Quinlan never finishes the sentence, when Obi-Wan's mind suddenly closes down.

It's as if he was dead, and yet Vos and Jinn can clearly see Kenobi still fighting the Dark One.

"The Sith probably started a mind assault," theorizes Qui-Gon. "And Obi-Wan, in order to protect himself, shut down his mind completely from absolutely everything."

The field opens, and they make a mad dash, but unfortunately, they weren't fast enough and once again, they are cut off from Obi-Wan.

"Fuck!"

And Qui-Gon doesn't look too happy either.

Kenobi and the Sith are fighting a little too close to the edge of the huge hole for Quinlan's liking.

Obi-Wan and the Zabrak stop, and measure each other for about ten seconds, and take their stances.

The Zabrak has put the staff behind him, facing his back vertically, and reaches out his hand in Obi-Wan's direction.

Kenobi, in the meanwhile, puts his lightsaber over his head, the point still facing his enemy, straightened his left arm and aims at the Sith with two fingers.

And then, their duel resumes.

And as always, watching Obi-Wan fight is a delight to Quinlan, but he really would much prefer if it was a duel in the salle in the Jedi Temple, and not here.

Vos is pretty sure he's gonna have nightmares about this day for the months to come.

The Sith almost stabs Obi-Wan, and Quinlan lets out a frustrated scream.

Obi-Wan takes this opportunity and breaks the staff in two, which results in powering off one part of it and making it look more like a lightsaber instead of a staff.

Unfortunately, the victory is cut short when the Zabrak cuts Obi-Wan from his arm until his hip bone, and Kenobi almost falls on the Sith's weapon, but the Padawan takes this opportunity to _bisect the creature at the waist_.

And everything would be perfect, except—

"I'm taking you _down_ with me," hisses the Sith hatefully and grabs Obi-Wan, before falling into the shaft.

"OBI-WAN!"

 _Finally_ the force Field opens, but it is already too late.

Quinlan slides and almost falls into the shaft himself, but he was able to catch himself with the Force. He reaches with his arm down the pit, feels how tears pools in his eyes.

He _still_ can't feel Obi-Wan in the Force, there's only a white stasis, as if—

"Obi-Wan," he stutters helplessly, desperately.

Master Jinn puts an arm on his shoulder, and Quinlan feels him trying, and failing, to release his own grief into the Force. But right now Vos is focused too much on his own misery to support the Master who just lost his apprentice.

And Quinlan starts crying his heart out as if he was a kid and not a fully grown adult.

~*~

They get out of the Theed and meet Anakin outside.

"I stayed put like you told me to, but I accidentally took control of the ship and blowed up— where's Obi-Wan?"

Of course, Anakin immediately notices Kenobi's absence.

"He's not coming back, kid," says Quinlan mournfully.

"What do you mean he's not coming back? He needs to come back, he promised he'll show me the rest of the Temple, and, and that he teach me how to read in Basic, and, and—" Skywalker starts talking faster and faster, but Qui-Gon kneels before him, puts his hands on Anakin's arms, and just shakes his head.

Anakin seems to shrink in himself, and Quinlan can't blame him for that. He himself feels very much defeated.

If only he was a little faster, a little stronger—

Such things won't help him, though, and Vos knows Obi-Wan wouldn't like him to think like that. He knows it was outside his power, outside his abilities, and now he just needs to work his ass off in the salle, so such a thing _never happens again_. Or, at the very least, minimizing the chances of it happening, because Vos is not stupid enough to think he can control the reality to such extend.

The Galaxy has proved many times already that he can't control anything outside of himself, and Quinlan accepts that. Begrudgingly, like in this case, but he accepts that. He takes a breath, and he lets go.

No matter how hard it is.

~*~

The casket was empty.

Quinlan can't take his eyes from it, that white, modest casket. Obi-Wan would like it, he thinks. He wouldn't want anything extravagant.

Quinlan hates he's even thinking about those things in the first place. It shouldn't be like that. It didn't feel _right_.

The Force gently nudges him in a show of support, but the Kiffar is not in the mood to sink into it. He needs his time to grieve his friend. And maybe a bottle of vodka or two. Later, he can be a responsible adult again.

But not now.

Aalya is standing close to him, her body trembling as faint tears leave her eyes. She loves Obi-Wan, he was like an uncle, or a cousin to her, always glad to help her if Aalya needed it, and Quinlan proved to be useless, or unavailable. Or when her Master sent her to Kenobi, because while Quinlan was competent in some particular topic, Obi-Wan was just _better_ in it, and he wants Aalya to be the best Jedi she can possibly become, and it means finding her the best teachers he possibly can, when Vos finds himself lacking.

She will probably miss Obi-Wan sharing his favourite chocolate with her too.

Anakin and Master Jinn are standing not that far from openly sobbing Bant Eerin, Qui-Gon's hands on the boy's shoulders. His arms are slightly shaking, his face is devoid of colour.

The little boy also looked like he was just a second away from bursting into tears, and that's no wonder — Anakin already adored Obi-Wan, even if they knew each other for barely few days.

The atmosphere was so grieve and dense, and full of sadness Quinlan is sure he can cut through it with his lightsaber.

And then, the door of the chamber opens.

Someone walks inside in a ragged and dirty cloak, with the hood all the way up on their head. The person stands there for a few seconds, while the rest of the gathering is deadly silent.

Then, the person pulls off the hood.

"I'm sorry I'm late for the funeral, but you wouldn't believe things I had to go through to even leave Naboo in the first place."

Obi-Wan looks at them with tired, but joyful eyes. His clothes are far from pristine — there are some burnt holes, and there's even some blood on them; a fragment of his Padawan braid must've been scorched at some point, judging by the black colour it took towards the end; there are some cuts on his face, and a purple bruise under his jaw that was already healing, and a red stubble just showing up on his cheeks.

Kenobi looks like banthashit, but an _alive_ one. And is grinning like an idiot to that, like the luckiest, happiest motherfucker alive.

"You— You fucking idiot!"

Quinlan runs past the people and clings to Obi-Wan.

"I fuckin' seen you fall, and I couldn't feel you at all, I thought you're dead, dammit!" Chokes Kiffar, hiding his face in Kenobi's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose," says Obi-Wan, hugging Vos back, smiling with mirth and with tears in his eyes.

He doesn't stop holding Quinlan when Bant comes to hug him with tears leaking from her eyes; Obi-Wan puts one arm around her shoulders and holds her close, and gives a simple nod to Luminara Unduli, who's standing close to Mace Windu. She was never a touchy-feely person, but she more than made up for her lack of visible expressiveness in the Force — Kenobi could feel her gentle nudge against his mind that he came to associate with a 'welcome home' from Luminara.

"Sorry for making you think I'm dead, but the Zabrak I was fighting with decided a simple bisection is definitely not enough to end him, and I had to finish the job, and then I passed out from Force exhaustion. I will of course include all details in my report to the Council," he says, looking at Master Windu.

The stern Master nods, and comes closer to Obi-Wan.

"Welcome back home then, Knight Kenobi. It's good to have you back." Mace claps him on the shoulder.

"It's good to be home— wait. _Knight_?"

"A title given to you _post-mortem_ , but one that's a long overdue, and I won't point out whose fault it is." And he didn't, though the glare he sent in Qui-Gon's way was missed by absolutely no one. "Enjoy your promotion, we will have an official ceremony in a few days, after you get yourself up to speed, and we will clean up and fix your papers."

And with that, Master Windu leaves the room, humming under his nose.

(It has been a long time since Mace let himself be so visibly smug and happy in front of so many Jedi.)

This was when Obi-Wan decided he has enough of public affections, and gently peels off himself Bant and Quinlan, although Eerin still holds his sleeve tightly, and Obi-Wan lets his hand hang in Vos' dreadlocks and like that, they all come close to Anakin.

Obi-Wan kneels before the boy.

"Hello there."

Anakin looks at him with big eyes, trying very hard to not cry, which Obi-Wan is sure is more from a learned habit back when he lived on a desert planet, than from wanting not to appear a crybaby.

Kenobi smiles at Skywalker, practically beaming.

"Oh come here, I know you want to."

And just like that, Anakin throws himself at Obi-Wan, hugging his neck tightly.

"It's okay, I'm okay and you're okay. We are all alive and well."

He gets a better hold of Anakin, stands up and quickly zeroes his gaze on Master Jinn, standing at the back, smiling gently, with tears running their course on his pale face.

"I'm back, Master."

Qui-Gon gathers Obi-Wan in his arms, trapping Anakin between their bodies in a group hug.

"Welcome home, dear one."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Edit 01/03/21: fixed some minor grammatical mistakes


End file.
